Imbueing stats
Warning: page not formatted, copy/paste so it can be paraphrased later. 09:30 You gossip, 'not hardly worth imbueing cuz you risk negative attributes' 09:32 You gossip, 'only good imbues now is leveling eq in my experience' 09:34 Psion gossips, 'its not broken, its just very random i hooked up a 50 hitndam kevlar jacket' 09:34 You gossip, 'no possible way' 09:34 Psion gossips, 'with +2str' 09:34 You gossip, 'impossible' 09:34 You gossip, 'that was before imbue was nerfed, had to be' 09:34 Arkk gossips, 'so its just completely random pretty much?' 09:34 Psion gossips, 'totally random' 09:34 Psion gossips, 'FYI jodah, its possible to have hitNdam apply more than once to an object :D' 09:35 You gossip, 'you mean imbueing it twice?' 09:35 Arkk gossips, 'i think he means imbue it and it give hnd 2x' 09:35 Psion gossips, 'no, i mean if you roll to apply 3 attributes to an object, its possible to have all 3 of them HND' 09:35 Arkk gossips, 'if youre lucky' 09:35 Psion gossips, 'but incredibly rare' 09:35 You gossip, 'ah' 09:36 You gossip, 'it's not random though, it's based on the level of the object right' 09:36 Psion gossips, 'yeah level of item selects values from different tables' 09:36 You gossip, 'so a level 15 bio armor will never get +50 hit/dam right' 09:37 Psion gossips, 'dont quote me on this, but i believe level 15 has a max hnd of 20, so its possible to have 60 hnd' 09:37 Psion gossips, 'i cant see the tables so' 09:38 Arkk gossips, 'so your level when imbueing doe matter' 09:38 You gossip, 'does your level actually matter? warb said it was ONLY the level of the item' 09:40 Psion gossips, 'okay' 09:40 Psion gossips, 'your level doesnt matter i dont think' 09:40 Gahan gossips, 'jodah' 09:40 Gahan gossips, 'to make you feel better:' 09:40 Gahan gossips, 'the maximum roll on HitNdam = 50' 09:41 You gossip, 'on a level 40 object?' 09:41 Gahan gossips, 'a level 15 object would be 50/3 which is 16.66 or 16 according to 32 bit ints' 09:41 Gahan gossips, 'its possible to roll that 4 times.' 09:41 Gahan gossips, 'so it would give you 64 hitndam' 09:41 Gahan gossips, 'if it freaks' 09:41 You gossip, 'wow that's pretty high' 09:41 You gossip, 'what are the odds?' 09:42 Gahan gossips, 'it would be possible to get 128 hitndam' 09:42 Gahan gossips, 'on a level 15 item' 09:42 Arkk gossips, 'broked' 09:42 You gossip, 'whaaat, the odds have to be like 0.00001%, that's not broke :P' 09:43 You gossip, 'that's possible, but so unlikely right :P' 09:43 You gossip, 'so if a level 15 can get 128 hit/dam, a level 40 could get a lot more right' 09:44 Gahan gossips, 'hmm' 09:44 Gahan gossips, 'the odds for obtaining that doesnt fit on this 8 digit calculator' 09:44 You gossip, 'that is very interesting, i'll have to test that more, all i usually see is it giving me -1 dex or -20 moves :P' 09:44 Arkk gossips, 'lol' 09:45 You gossip, 'lol those odds make it impossible lol' 09:45 You gossip, '.0000000001% chance' 09:46 Gahan gossips, 'well' 09:46 Gahan gossips, 'the odds of getting 4 max hnd isnt that bad' 09:46 Arkk gossips, 'meh i dont care about hnd anymore i want normal damage resist' 09:47 Gahan gossips, 'its about 1 in 2 million to have max hnd apply 4 times' 09:47 You gossip, 'define isn't that bad if it doesn't fit on a calculator' 09:47 You gossip, 'ah' 09:47 Gahan gossips, 'to have all of them freak, i'd assume probably close to one and 100 billion' 09:47 You gossip, '1 in 100B!!!!!!!!' 09:47 Arkk gossips, 'challenge accepted' 09:47 Gahan gossips, 'hahahaa' 09:47 You gossip, 'that's literally impossible' 09:47 You gossip, 'can get change those odds :P' 09:47 Arkk gossips, 'not if you hire china to imbue stuff all day' 09:47 Gahan gossips, 'you have to roll greater than 96 to apply 4' 09:48 Arkk gossips, 'get some imbue sweatshops goin' 09:48 Gahan gossips, 'then you have to roll a 25 (in a d35)' 09:48 Gahan gossips, 'then you have to roll a 50' 09:48 You gossip, 'if i were rich, i'd hire some chinest gold farmes to imbue all day long, and they probably still wouldn't get that' 09:48 Gahan gossips, 'on a 100 (-50/50)' 09:48 Gahan gossips, 'then you have to roll 99 or higher to freak' 09:49 Gahan gossips, 'on another d100' 09:49 You gossip, 'can we un-nerfify that :P' 09:49 You gossip, 'i'm good with 1 in a 1000 chances :P' 09:49 Arkk gossips, 'that would be too easy' 09:49 Gahan gossips, 'and then if you're last roll is hnd, you have to roll over 50 in order to have a chance to roll it again' 09:50 Gahan gossips, 'and then it becomes 60, then 75, then 90' 09:50 You gossip, 'holy shizzle, so in other words, if you imbue, you'll most like get either -20 moves or -2 strength and usually both :P' 09:50 Arkk gossips, 'lol youll get your 1 in 100 billion roll on it being -20 moves each time' 09:50 Arkk gossips, 'hahahaha' 09:51 Gahan gossips, 'to consistantly roll -20 moves and -2 strength (lets say 3 times in a row) would be like winning the state lottery' 09:51 You gossip, 'totally' 09:51 You gossip, 'i'm a winner, i get that every time' 09:52 You gossip, 'i liked it better when it was broken :P' 09:53 Gahan gossips, 'someone killed linda' 09:54 You gossip, 'someone.....or...some.....thiiing?' 09:54 Zombie hulk gossips, 'Hulk smaaash Arkk!'